


apocynum | i doubt you

by kurailyx (icarus_hawks)



Series: coping for beginners [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Damn, Gen, I have issues, I promise, but its all a bit foggy so it shouldnt be too upsetting, its more of a cw, its not, just reread and it reads itself like sexual abuse???, tw for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/kurailyx
Relationships: author/doubt
Series: coping for beginners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715128





	apocynum | i doubt you

There's white tiles pressed against her **?** knees, there's an oven in front of her and she's… _she's scared. Maybe. She doesn't know anymore._

 _Her breath is heavy in the air but_ she fists her hands in the red fabric of her shirt, face low to the ground. _(Submitting— Was that was it was?)_ There's blonde hair falling into her eyes, eyes wide. _She doesn't know why she's on the ground anymore. She just is._

There's someone next to her, near her. It's a he. It's him. _But she doesn't know and doesn't remember and there's nobody around to ask because_ nobody was present besides him. And her. 

There's the smell of tomatoes and spices. _(Awfully mundane and domestic.)_ But his arms are crossed _and that's all she knows._

A Towel. _Maybe. It' s blurry but she could draw it out if she had to, not sure if it was for_ that _or for seeing it again and again after._

Fear. _Yes? Probably. What else was there if it happened like she said in a room filled with plastic chairs and pitying smiles._

She feels small, _yet she's never been small._

There has to be way to know. A way for her to rest easy again. A way out from sharp smiles and scathing replies. _(Was it even like she said if the others didn't speak about similar things? They knew better and were older at any point in time and she was just_ eight _and maybe they were right and she ruined their lives for_ nothing. _)_

There's a shift in the air as he moves. 

_She can't sleep._


End file.
